underwater garden
by minkey55
Summary: Read it and find out. high rated for latter chapters and bad(normal school slang, well my school at least). language. i cant give any more away R+R k ;-D
1. Underwater garden chapter1

Underwater garden   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. I can't afford to buy her. I'm just the writer  
  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R   
Underwater Garden  
By Minkey55; -D (heather25_uk@yahoo.co.uk).  
  
Chapter 1  
Mina was very worried as the she knew this would be the hardest thing she would have to do in her entire life. She had to conquer her fear of water. Before she became a Sailor Scout (or pursued her crime fighting life as Sailor V) she was involved with a psycho. Who had kidnapped her and tried to kill her. Ever since then she was terrified of the water. Some times when her friends (Lita, Ray, Amy, & Serena) went swimming she always found a way around it by saying that she had already made other plans. It was the same at the beach she would sit on her towel while her friends played in the sea and they begged her to join them but she always refused. Just the sight of the water made Mina feel sick. She had seen his garden of people under there. HIS garden at the bottom of Expansion Lake. All his victims dressed in Wedding dresses, Swimming costumes, ball gowns, medieval dresses and just normal clothes. All looked like they were dancing in the underwater currents.  
Mina had put all of this in her past and tried to continue with her life. But it was hard for she had not seen his garden once or twice but three times, once when he tried to kill her. A second with the police to try and identify the spot, and a third time when her tried to kill her again for destroying his garden. He had told her then that he would just start again and that she would be the first in his new garden.  
Mina had almost forgotten about it and no one else knew about it but the police officers that handled the case. Not even Artemis knew for he had meet up with her a year after this had happened and then during that year she joined up with the scouts.  
It was now Minas 18th birthday and she knew that the rest of the scouts were planning something for her. She had known them for about two years now and she loved them dearly like sisters.  
Mina knew they would do something for her 18th birthday because she had already thrown parties for everyone, except Darien (But she helped Serena on that one). So she was expecting pay back for there parties.  
She got home after another long battle with one of Prince Diamonds dories and collapsed onto her bed. With fatigue setting in she was soon asleep where she had her usual dream about HIS garden.   
She sat bolt up right on her bed sweating. Artemis was at the end of her bed looking very worried. He was the first to break the silence.  
" Whats wrong?" he asked in his usual caring tone.  
"what do you mean?" She replied nervously *OH MY GOD! I hope I don't talk in my sleep or something *Mina thought.  
"You were screaming and thrashing about. I was worried when I heard you scream and came in to find you throwing your arms about every where." he stated as he moved slowly down the bed to sit down by her side. * I've got to find out whats wrong with her *He thought carefully looking into her eyes trying to find any thing. But all he could see was fear in her eyes.  
"oh don't worry it was just a bad dream I guess but I cant rembered most of it now..." she knew she was lying and she hated doing It. "..so lets forget about it ok." *oh please let him buy it*   
"Ok Mina. Just one question ok ?"  
"Shoot."  
"Who's Jack?" he asked and as he watched her reaction he saw pain shoot across her face.  
"Jack. Jack who?" knowing perfectly well who jack was.  
"you kept screaming his name out over and over again. And you kept saying something about a garden. Whats all this about Mina? Tell me! Who's this Jack? And What Garden? And..."  
Mina cut him off there "LOOK" she snapped which made Artemis jump back falling backwards off the bed. He had never heard her raise her voice to anyone like that before. He knew now that she didn't want to talk about it, but he had to find out. "You said one question. Ok!" she said as she calmed down.  
"Well?" he prompted. Getting up off the floor.  
"Well what?"   
"Who's Jack?"  
Minas eyes started to fill with tears "He is...was my fiancée." she replied quietly and with that she collapsed back onto her bed and cried into her pillow. Artemis jumped bask onto the bed and tried to comfort her.  
"Look I'm sorry Mina. I didn't know...I'm sorry."  
Mina turned her head to the side and gave a little half smile "oh Artemis it's not your fault. No one knows. So please could you just keep this between the two of us ok. I don't want the others to start feeling sorry for me ok."  
"Ok Mina "he said then with a little smile he lept from her bed and walked towards the door. As he reached the door he turned to look back at her and said " Mina I'd get cleaned up a bit. Other wise you'll be asked whats wrong all night. And you know as mush as I do they don't take lies for answers." Mina nodded knowing that he'd seen through her lies earlier, and talking his hint about her friends coming round. She smiled at him softly   
"Thank you. Artemis I owe you BIG time."  
"That's ok Mina. You just didn't hear it from me ok." He said winking at her. She took the hint.  
"Hear what?" she giggled and went off to have a shower.  
Down stairs Artemis let Serena and the gang in to set up for a night of different moves.  
"Hi party animal. Where's the owner of this fine place?" Serena asked.  
"She's having a shower up stairs so set up down here. Quietly ok." He told them. So they filled out of the hallway and went there separate ways.   
Amy and Serena went into the sitting room with a pile of videos they'd borrowed from Darien, and to set up a few other things to make her night special. Mainly make up and some hair care stuff because they had planned to give her a make over. And something to set the mood.   
Lita and Raye made there way to the kitchen with about five or six bags of ingredients. When Lita reached he kitchen she almost fainted when she saw it. She had seen how bad Serena's place was (That looked like a nuke had hit the place.) and this... This was worse. This looked like a several nukes had hit it after a couple of herds of elephant had gone through.  
"Well..." Lita said putting down her bags and rolling up her sleeves "we'd better get started on this mess." looking at the still shocked Raye. Raye just nodded her head in response. After about 3 minutes Amy and Serena joined in and they were finished in about 5 minutes. And Lita got started on her surprise.  
Mina could smell something from downstairs she knew it was her friends but she wasn't meant to know that so she called down "Artemis. Are you cooking something down there?" As she raped her hair up in a towel and made sure that her dressing gown was tied up tight enough and that nothing was showing. As she made her way down stairs there was only two lights on the kitchen light and the sitting room light. She headed for the sitting room when she heard something in the kitchen so she span around and headed in that direction. When she came around the corner she gasped her kitchen was clean and in the middle slaving over the cooker was Lita.   
"Lita did you do all this? " Mina asked. Lita turned around to face her with a smile (and flour)on her face   
"Yeh with a little help from them." she said as she pointed to Amy, Raye and Serena who were standing behind her. She gave them all a hug.  
"Thanks you guys. I'll try to keep it this way. "  
"You'd better!" threatened Lita waving a spatula at her "Now go and sit down this IS meant to be a surprise you know!"   
"OK" said all four at the same time. As Amy, Raye and Serena dragged Mina into the sitting room Mina gasped again there were candles everywhere, though none were lit yet.  
"You are getting a make over" Amy said  
" Like you gave us" Raye added in  
"And you have to keep the style for a week ok?" finished Serena rembering how she had to keep her hair down for a week to satisfy Mina.  
"Ok" Mina agreed.  
Soon after the room was filled with laughter when Lita came in with the food. Six trays of different types of food there was some English dishes, some French dishes, some Italian dishes, some Indian dishes, some American dishes, and some Japanese dishes as well. Mina's eyes bulged when she saw all the trouble her friend must have gone through to do this for her. She stood up and gave Lita the biggest hug she could, which did in fact knock the wind out of her for a second.  
"You guys didn't have to do all this for me you know."  
"We know but you did this for us." Lita told her  
"Yeh so it's only right that you get it back eleven fold." Said Serena.  
And they all giggled  
"You mean ten fold Serena" Mina said  
"NO I know what I said. And I'm sticking to it eleven is higher then ten so that's better!"  
"Ok Serena what ever you say." Mina and Raye said together. Making them giggle even more.  
"So..." Amy said "what shall we watch first?"  
"What have you got?"  
"Well we borrowed most of them from Darien so lets see...there's...." As Serena went through the list mina wasn't really paying attention she would go with what everyone else liked she picked up a few of the titles though  
"...Never been kissed...Alien 3...Underwater garden...Never ending story! Oops how did that get in there" Serena giggled then looked towards Mina with alarm "Mina whats wrong?"  
"Nothing" She said shaking off that awful feeling "What was that title again?"  
"The Never ending story?..."  
"No before that!"  
"Oh underwater garden. It sounds good doesn't it. Shall I read the back out?"  
"Yes." Amy, Raye and Lita said together.  
"I know it all ready" Mina said under my breath know one heard her but Artemis. who gave her a knowing look. So Serena started reading   
" Up in Canada there is a seclude lake where people some times come to fish. But one man goes there to garden. But his garden is different. His is an underwater garden of people he collects. Day after Day he tends his garden, and he is always looking for his next addition to add to it."  
"WOW that sounds good!" Raye and Lita said together. Artemis looked at Mina who hadn't said anything.   
Serena read on "Hey you guys listen to this." As she read out the next bit from the back "This is from the real killers point of view. The storywriter did kill the girls and this is based on what happened to the girls and the one who got away safely. This movie is dedicated to her and the officer who saved her. Thanks to them He is locked away. And we have this movie for you. Enjoy." As Serena looked up every one had a look of shock on their faces.  
"You mean that someone had done that!" said Raye  
"That's disgusting!" added Lita  
"lets watch it." Mina said quietly   
they all looked round at Mina quite surprised at that reaction.  
"Ok" they said and they put it on.  
When it had finished and the credits came up Lita got up and went to turn it off and Mina went into the kitchen just glad that they hadn't said her name or shown a picture of her. Just then Amy said   
"Wait Lita maybe they'll put the names of the people who stopped him?" She was right not long after the end of the credits a picture of a couple came up on the screen and every one gasped next to the picture was the words:   
Based on a true story only the names have been changed.  
We would like to thank the two main people who put this  
criminal away for good  
Jack Marled and his fiancée Mina (last name unknown)  
Mina was the only Victim to walk away from the Garden.  
And we dedicate this move to her.  
Every on looked at each other is shock. They didn't notice the phone ringing or Mina answer it they did how ever hear something from the kitchen. They all ran in to find Mina as far from the phone as she could get. They could hear someone laughing on the other end. Then they heard a croaky voice on the other end it said  
"The Gardens in Bloom But where are the dancers. Where are my baby's. You stole them from me now do you rembered me promise..." when he heard nothing he continued "Good. The Gardens in bloom come and dance. Mina Marled" then he laughed again before hanging up.  
Lita put the hand set back on the hook and then went to comfort Mina  
"Don't worry he wont get you we'll make sure of that! Wont we girls"  
"Yeh." They all said together   
"if he tries anything he's moon dust ok" Serena  
"He should know better then to mess with lightning" Lita added   
"Or fire!" chimed in Raye   
"we'll teach him a lesson for picking on you!" Amy Said  
"Thanks You Guys!" Mina said crying again.  
"What was his promise?" Artemis asked. Everyone turned to see what Mina would say   
"he said that when he started a new garden he'd pick the prettiest flower from his old garden and plant her in his new garden. And when he took me again he said I'd taken his baby's and I was his only flower left. He promised me he'd be back to plant me in his new garden." As she broke down into tears again she had no idea she was being watched .  
"Soon my baby you will dance just like the others did. Along with your friends"  
And the he disappeared into the night.  
******************************to be continued ********************  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R  
All ideas welcome.  
Thanks   
Minkey55;-D  
  
  



	2. Underwater garden chapter2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
Please R&R thanks.   
+++++==Underwater Garden++++++==  
------Chapter 2------  
  
Mina was on edge all that week. She kept getting very strange phone calls and she always felt like some one was watching her. Also a lot of 17-19 year old girls had gone missing.   
She had had it. Mina ran up stairs to the guest bedroom and moved the wardrobe to one side away from the wall reviling a hidden door. From behind this door she could feel her past memories begging to be let out.  
As she opened the door she watched a few spiders run for cover. Blowing away some cobwebs she dragged out a trunk from its resting place. She quickly put the wardrobe back and called for Artemis. He was there in two bounds teeth bearded and ready to fight. When he saw that no one was there he relaxed.  
"Whats up mina?" he asked at the sight of her worried face. Then the trunk caught his eye. "Hey I haven't seen that before. Where is it?"  
" Its my past." She said letting out a little sob.  
" What do you mean Mina?" Artemis questioned.  
"Well one year before I meet up with you Artemis, I locked all my problems in this trunk along with something's I didn't want to forget. All my past is locked in this trunk. And I promised Jack that if anything like that happened again that I would contact him. So I'm going to find the stuff he left me and put our plan into action."  
Artemis just looked on shocked. Mina continued as she took the keys she always wore around her neck and unlocked the chest. As she opened the trunk tears welled up in her eyes as she shifted through the different objects which all held their own different memories.   
Artemis watched as she took each piece out one by one, look deep into it as if trying to unlock each pieces memory.   
When she unlocked what each piece meant she would put it to one side and start on the next.  
Soon there was stuff scattered all across the floor. Artemis took a closer look at what there was. A few pictures of Mina with different people, a couple of old diaries, some newspaper clippings and an old torn book. All were spread around Mina and the trunk. Very carefully as if not to harm any of there value.  
Mina lifted up a metal box from the bottom and placed it on her bed. Then she replaced everything back in the trunk except the box. Then to Artemis' surprise she closed the lid locked it then turned it around and opened another lock triggering a secret compartment to open. From this she removed a smaller box and a letter and placed them on the bed with the other box then sealed the compartment back up.  
"Artemis can you leave for a bit while I put this away again?" Mina asked just louder then a whisper.  
"Sure Mina. But why?"  
"only I want to know where my memories are hidden away ok?" Mina said tears filling her eyes again   
"Ok Mina I'll be just a shout away ok." Artemis said as he left. As soon as he was gone she replaced the trunk to its resting place and called him back in.  
"Artemis I want you to go and tell Luna I want to meet with her and Serena. Ok? I'll get in touch with Raye, Lita and Amy everyone is to meet at the usual training spot ok ?"  
*Training spot? Ohh I get it its code she must think someone's listening* "Ok Mina when?"  
"After practice tomorrow ok?"  
"Yes. See you tomorrow Mina. Be careful ok!"  
"I will Artemis. Now go have fun don't you have a date with Luna tonight. I'm off to Lita's. She's invited me to dinner."  
With that Mina gathered the boxes, letter and some other things into hr backpack and headed for Lita's. With the strangest feeling that she was being watched.  
---to be continued ---  
  
please R&R sorry its short I'm stuck for an ending so I'm trying to stretch it out a bit.  
Hopefully the next part will be out soon  
  
Minkey55;-D  



	3. Underwater graden chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. I can't afford to buy her. I'm just the writer  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R   
Underwater Garden by Minkey55; -D (Minkey55_uk@yahoo.co.uk ).  
+++===Chapter 3+++===  
When she arrived at Lita's she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. As she waited she got that strange feeling that she was not alone but when she turned around there was no one there.  
"Get a hold of yourself Mina! Nothings going to happen." Mina said out loud to herself.  
Just then a hand taped Mina on the shoulder causing her to scream and spin round. Mina sank to the floor in tears. Amy and Raye stood behind her looking very embarrassed, they had forgotten how much this had effected their friend. They started to comfort her saying they were sorry and that they didn't mean to scare her.  
Just then Lita opened the door and looked at her friends crouching on the floor.  
"I heard a scream! What happened?" Lita shot out.  
"It's nothing Lita" Mina said calmly "I just a bit jumpy and Raye and Amy gave me a scare that's all. It's ok really."  
" If you say so Mina." Lita said knowing it wasn't ok. "So are you three coming in or not?" Lita questioned.  
"Is Serena here yet?" Raye asked knowing the answer would be no.  
"Yeah she arrived about five minuets ago." Lita answered with a smug little smile as she closed the door behind her and headed in to the living room after her friends.  
"Wow! Is the world coming to an end or something?" Raye asked Lita looking around. "So where is meatball head then?" Raye shot Lita the 'are you lying for her' look.  
"Well she was here but she forgot something so she had to run home and get it." Lita said with a giggle.  
"Are you just protecting her? Or was she really here?" Raye started to question Lita. But before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Lita quickly jumped up to answer it. After a few minutes she came back with a box.  
"Who was that Lita?" Amy asked  
"No one was there they just left this box on the door step..." Lita paused "...For you Mina."  
Mina's eyes went wide as she slowly took the bow from Lita.  
"Who knows you're here Mina?" Amy asked   
"No one but you guys." *and whoever's been following me* she added mentally.  
As she carefully opened the box She gasped at the sight of a necklace...HER necklace.  
"WOW" everyone gasped. No one had noticed Mina's expression until Raye looked up.  
"Mina what's up? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" everyone looked up to see it was true.  
Mina's eyes were blank and lifeless, staring off into nothingness. Her skin was a ghostly pale instead of her light brown tan.  
"Its...its...mine." Mina stuttered.   
"What do you mean girl? Its yours?" Lita asked her friend.  
" HE stole it from me when... when..." Mina, unable to hold back any more, broke down in tears again.   
A knock disturbed the group. Lita got up and left the others to comfort Mina.  
Mina put the necklace on and reached for her backpack.  
From it she pulled out the two boxes and the envelope and placed them in front of her.  
Amy and Raye just watched as she placed one either side of her and throw her bag across the room onto the chair.   
At that point Lita, Serena, Luna and Artemis joined them in the room.  
"So what's 'THE PLAN' Mina?" Artemis asked.  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out." She said.  
Mina opened the envelope and read the letter. It said  
  
My sweet Mina,  
If you are reading this now I know that you are in serious trouble and need my help.  
Included in this envelope is the key for hopes box. In it is what you need for Part One of THE PLAN.  
If you can't solve it after that follow the instructions in hopes box and put into action Part Two.  
Hopefully you wont get that far.  
I'll always love you  
Jack  
  
As mina finished reading she was crying again. She pulled out a small key and opened the larger box.  
Lita, wanting to see what had upset her friend, picked up the letter and read it.  
Mina had already had to use this one before and she knew that it wouldn't work.  
So she read the letter from hopes box.  
  
My dearest Mina,  
If you are reading this now I know that part one didn't work, so put into action part two.   
Open luckys box and read the letter.  
Remember I'll always love you,  
Jack  
  
She then took the key from the envelope and opened the smaller box to find.......  
  
---------T.B.C.------  
ooh cliff-hanger what's in other box ?  
you'll have to wait and see I'm afraid   
please R+R thanks  
Minkey55 ;-D  



	4. Underwater graden chapter 4

Hi i'm sorry that it's taken forever for me to get these chapters out.  
But i've been busy with my exams.   
Also my "Loving" farther just happened to reboot the computer and i lost about half of my story  
  
Underwater garden   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. I can't afford to buy her. I'm just the writer  
  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R   
Underwater Garden  
By Minkey55; -D (heather25_uk@yahoo.co.uk).  
  
Chapter 4   
She then took the key from the envelope and opened the smaller box to find…  
another envelope and a mobile phone. She opened the envelope to revile a letter and a pin number.  
The letter read   
My only love,   
I hope you would never read this letter or have cause to open this box.   
But if your reading this now I want you to use the phone to call me straight away.   
My mobile is always on and always by me. Ring Me.  
I'll always answers this I promise you my love.   
I'm yours forever.  
Jack.  
Mina put down the letter which was quickly snatched up by Lita who read it and looked towards Mina.   
"He must really love you Mina."   
" We would have been married, if He hadn't tried to kill me that is..."   
"JACK tried to KILL YOU!?" Lita asked shocked.   
"NO!!" Mina screamed through tears.   
"Jack saved me many a time." She continued after calming her self down a bit. "This psycho who is after me." Mina paused to catch her breath.   
"We thought he was dead but I guess we were wrong." Mina said breaking down into tears once more.   
While Serena, Luna, and Artemis tried to comfort her Lita, Amy and Raye went to get dinner ready.  
Everyone was silent during dinner. When they had finished Ray was about to ask Mina something when...  
"I want to be left alone for a bit ok guy's?" Mina asked the group. They all nodded in agreement. As she left for the back room she picked up the three letters and the phone from the table.   
~~~ T.B.C.~~~   
please tell me what you think.  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R  
All ideas welcome.  
Thanks   
Minkey55;-D  



	5. Underwater graden chapter 5

Underwater garden   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. I can't afford to buy her. I'm just the writer  
  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R   
Underwater Garden  
By Minkey55; -D (heather25_uk@yahoo.co.uk).  
  
Chapter 5 .  
As mina sat alone in the merky blackness of the back bedroom, the only light streeming through the crack in the slighty agar door.  
She sat on the bed reading through the three letters. She looked at the way each letter started anf finished  
My dearest Mina, My sweet Mina, My only love.  
I'll always love you, Remember I'll always love you, I promise you my love, I'm yours forever.  
Each time he'd proclamed his love for her.  
* I've got to call him.* She thought.  
Mina carefully turned on the phone and typed in the pin number.  
An on screen message appered.  
" I WUV U SHIFTY"  
Mina giggled at the sight of her old pet name. She pressed a few buttons and the phone started to ring.  
After about three rings someone anwsered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Jack."  
"Who is this?"  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" she said with her tell-tail giggle.  
"Mina? Is that you?"  
"Yes. Jack it's me." all hummer gone fear gripped at her voice.  
"OH MY GOD!!! Mina what's wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?"  
"Slowdown Jack, you'll give your self a heart attack. I'm fine * for the moment*, I'm living in Japan and He's back after me. Does that answer all your questions?" She finished almost in tears again.  
"Oh Mina don't worry were going to be on the next flight over to Japan. He won't get you as long I live!"  
Mina could tell in his voice that he still had a thing for her. "Jack?" Mina asked * I've just got to find out. He said were going to be right over could he of.... *  
"What is it Shifty?" he said.  
Mina giggled again at the sound of her pet name again.   
"Have you found anyone else?"  
~~~ T.B.C.~~~   
  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R  
All ideas welcome.  
Thanks   
Minkey55;-D  
  



	6. Underwater graden chapter 6

Underwater garden   
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. I can't afford to buy her. I'm just the writer  
  
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R   
Underwater Garden  
By Minkey55; -D (heather25_uk@yahoo.co.uk).  
  
Chapter 6.  
"Have you found anyone else?" Mina asked.  
"No" came his answer across the connection. "Why do you ask Mina? Have YOU found anyone else?"  
"No Jack. You're the only one for me."  
"Do you remember the night I proposed?" he asked her solely.  
"If I recall..." stopping to think. "You bought me 100 red roses and BROKE into my house just to cover my bedroom with them. Then you bought me a bunch of white roses and laced them through my hair and took me dancing."  
"Don't forget HOW I proposed." He added with a little giggle.  
"Ahh yes...hmmmmmm...You took me out to dinner then you blind folded me and lead me out to the lake. I think I tripped over everything on the way there. Remember?"  
"Yen about half way there I stopped and carried you the rest of the way, just to stop you from hurting yourself."  
"Yep. Then you sat me down on the hill over looking the lake. Then you said...  
  
*****Flashback*****  
"Mina stay here I'll be back in a sec. ok?" A young Jack told her.  
"Ok Jack. Just come back to me k!" Mina replied  
"Don't worry Shifty I'll always come back to you. That's a promise." He said as he stole a quick kiss from her. "Oh and keep a eye out for any thing odd. Be back in a flash." He said, as he pulled away and jogged off.  
After about half an hour Mina was starting to get worried.  
"Come on Jack where are you?"  
All of a sudden a loud bang caught her attention. As she looked out over the lake she saw some fire works fly into the night sky.  
"Wow" Mina gasped as she watched them fly into the jet-black sky and exploded in a shower of different colours. Then she saw something on the lake.  
"Oh my God!" she stuttered as Jacks surprise became clear.  
On the lake was a sign made of fireworks it read:  
  
---MARRY ME---  
------SHIFTY------   
  
"Oh Jack." Mina said as she started to cry.  
"Well?"   
Mina span round to look straight at Jack who was down on one knee behind her.  
"Yes.Yes.Yes. I love you Jack," she said as she through her arms around his neck.  
"Well then I hope you like this." He said as he pulled out a ring. It was a ruby in the shape of a rose head with a diemand for the centre.  
"Oh Jack." she gasped, "It's purfect." As she pulled him into a long kiss.  
***** End Flashback *****  
  
"Do you still have the ring?" Jack asked  
"Yes. Though I don't wear it on my finger any more..."  
"Oh." came his reply. He sounded so hurt.  
"I wear it on a gold chain so I can keep you close to my heart." She finished.  
"Mina you'll always be my only love. I've missed you so much these three years seem like forever."  
"Yeh. I know how you feel."  
"We'll be right over on the next plane. Stay safe for my sake shifty. I love you and if any thing were to happen to you I'd loose my reason to live."  
"I feel the same way to jiggly." She replied and sighed at the sound of this rich laugh at the mention of his old pet name.  
"I have to warn you Mina I'm a lot fitter since you last saw Me." he said with a giggle.  
"And I'm a lot taller, faster, slimmer, aggile an' I'm still Blond and blue. But I don't care about that stuff no matter what your still me little jiggly k?"  
"Yes Mina. Forever my sweet shifty." He replied  
"Now get you but over here!"  
"Yes my love. Your wish is my command. I Love you." He answered.  
"I love you too. Just give me a buzz when your planes meant to arrive and I'll come to pick you up. I'll have this phone on me. Ok?"  
"Ok as soon as I know what time I'll be landing I'll give you a buzz. I've got to go now shifty. You'll hear from me soon k."  
"Ok Jiggly bye for now my love."  
"Bye for now my sweet Mina."  
And with that they hung up.  
Mina fell back onto the bed and cried but this time they were tears of joy.  
*He loves me* she thought happily. Not knowing that she was being watched.  
Soon Mina fell asleep and Artemis crept out of his hiding place He had herd all of the conversation.  
On his way out he met Luna.  
"How is she?" Luna asked  
"In love." was his anwser.  
Luna looked puzzled then she just surged it off and took her turn at grading Mina.  
~~~ T.B.C.~~~   
Please R&R I don't care if you like it or hate it just please R&R  
All ideas welcome.  
Thanks   
Minkey55;-D  
p.s   
If any one would like to name the killer please e-mail it to me on minkey55_uk@yahoo.co.uk and you never know you might pic the killers name for my story.(Myself i dont have a clue what to call him.)  
  



	7. Underwater graden chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Mina awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. She quickly reached for the mobile.  
"Hello." Mina said sleely.  
"Hi shifty. How you holding up?" he said in his normal sing-song voice.   
"Fine for now. What did you find out Jiggly?"She said with a smile not noticing the small audience that had gathered at the door.  
They all smiled they had never seen Mina so happy before.  
"Fine. I'll be on the next plane to Japan but it will take at least 12 hours to reach you. That ok shifty?"  
"Sure thing Jiggly. I've watted this long half a day isn't going to matter. Is it?"  
"Thats right poo. Now shifty I don't want you getting into any trouble before I get there. ok ?"  
"Ok, but if he comes after me I can't be held responsable for my actions."  
"Yes I know. How many has he got so far?"  
"15. I think He's trying for 20 again just like last time."Mina shuddered at the images that flashed through her mind.  
"But we stopped him at 19 didn't we."  
"Yes otherwise I'd probey be dancing with the others."  
"Well I'm glad your not Mina. I'ev got to go my flights just been called and..."  
"Well stop chatting to me and get on the plane! I want you here with me, Not all the way over there!"  
"All right. I'll go.But you promise me you'll stay out of danger for me sake."  
"I promise my love, bye."  
"Bye Mina. I'll always love you remeber that." And with that he hung up.  
Mina sighed as she once again shed tears of joy.  
When Mina noticed the stary eye audince she flushed a bright red.  
"How long have you been standing there ?" She questioned the girls.  
"Long enough to know that you still love him." Lita said  
"And He loves you."Amy added.  
"Also that he's on the next plane over from.....Hey Mina Wheres he comming from?" Serena asked.  
"Oh a little village in Canada where we grew up."  
"Mina how long have you known each other?" Lita asked.  
"Well for about 17 years now."  
"17 years!!" They all gasped.  
"Yes 17years. We lived nextdoor to each other. We went to the same school and we both got the same part time job. For about 12 years he was like a big brother to me, but on my 13th birthday he gave me a birthday kiss and we knew that what we felt was more then just friendship. We started dating after that and continued dating for about 4 years. Them after my 16th bithday he preposed and I said yes. Well later on that year He came into our lives. Jack saved me but we were both worried because we didn't know if he was still out there. So I decided to leave. When i was leaving Jack gave me the two boxes and the letter saying that if I was ever in trouble I was to read the letter and follow the instruction. So I did. I've had to use the first box before.  
Artemis you should remember when it took me about 2 months to bring down that orginistion? Well i used the first box then." Mina informed the group.  
"If I remember corretly. You took dance lessons, Karite, Jeudo, Gun handling, Horse ridding lessons, You learnt how to fly a plane, Drive any Car-Van-Bus-Tank-Lorry-Moterbike-Race cars-Race trucks-Race moterbikes-and basicly any other thing that travles on land, and You did all three D.O.E (Duke Of Endebra) levels in those 2 mounth as well..."Artemes listed.  
Everone gasped.  
"Yhep that was every thing on the list"Mina butted in  
"Don't forget the Army training as well." Artemis added.  
"Yeh. How could I forget THAT."Mina said turning red  
"You refused to wear the uniform provided and you wore your Sailor V one insted." Artimis said laughing as he watched Mina turn an even bright red.   
"Boy did the Solidger get a good view when mina took on the wall and the rest of the obsital course."Artemis could bearly speek due to laughing so hard.   
"ARTeMIS!!! You promised to keep THAT a secret.!!" Mina wailled going even redder then she thought posibble.  
"But I've got to admite you put the -older fully trained -solidgers to shame didn't you. Doing it in a short skirt AND high heels with out even breaking a sweet."Artimes said carming down a little.  
"So THATS how you became so good at fighting." Serena piped in.  
"Theres still one thing I dont get." Amy questioned.  
"Whats that Amy?"  
"Why dancing?"  
"Well if you think about it dancing is a great way of improving a lot of things your reflexes, Coordonition, Ballance, and Speed. Plus is a lot of fun as well."  
"But why did you do all of that though?" Lita asked.  
"Jack thought that if I was to servive I would need some proper training to do it. So in the first box was a list of things i could take up to improve my skills."  
Mina was starting to tire of this subject, and Luna noticed and decided to change it.  
"So Mina whens he ariving?" She said  
"In about 12 hours."  
"Cool, This is SO romantic." Serena sighed.  
"Well then whos for brekfast?" Lita asked.  
"Yippy, Food!"Serena and Mina chimed together.  
"Yes please Lita. Would you like any help?" Amy said in her little hushed voice.  
"Sure Amy I'll never turn down an extra set of hands when it comes to feeding these two."Lita said signling towards Serena and Mina.  
Amy giggled.  
"What about you Raye? Raye? Hey you guys wheres Raye?"  
They surched the apartment but couldn't find her anywhere.  
"Maby shes gone home?" serena sugested.  
"I'll try her communicator." Mina said as she headed into the back room to get hers.  
Mina pressed the symbol of Mars, After a while the button started blinking and a face appared but it wasn't Rayes face it was HIM.  
Mina screamed and dropped her communiator on the floor slowly backing away from it.  
Lita, Amy, Serena, Luna and Artemis ran into the room to find Mina crying on the bed.  
"Mina whats wrong?" Serena asked.  
"He's got her."  
"Who's got her?" they all asked.  
"That phyco pathic son of a bitch has got Raye."  
"Mina how do you know that ?" Artemis asked  
"I just tried Rayes communicator and His face appered in the window." At this Mina broke down inthe tears again.  
"It's all my fault! It's all my fault"  
"MINA snap out of it! it's not your fault ok. Dont worry well get that phyco and get Raye back don't worry she'll be fine."Lita yelled at her friened.  
"Yeh. Pryo agenst phyco how do you think'll win?" Serena added trying to lighten the mood.  
"Good Point Serena." Lita said "this gut should be no match for the Sailor Scouts. So we have nothing to fear do we."  
"Your wrong Lita. We have EVERYTHING to fear. He wont give up. He'll never let you go, if you escape he'll come after you again and again.  
He's after me for a third time. He wont give up. Trust me."Mina stated "I Know.."  
~~~ T.B.C.~~~ 


End file.
